


December Day 23

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [23]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Sebastian Stan/Nurse Reader





	December Day 23

You have been a nurse at one of the nicest hospitals in New York for about three months. You came from a small town, and it was totally different. You loved it. 

You were close to finishing your shift when a coworker comes up to you. “Hey, y/n. The patient in room three requested you. He’s here because he had an accident with Christmas lights and he has lacerations, bruises, and possibly a broken wrist.”

“Okay, was there a reason he requested me?”

“I’m not sure, girl. He just asked for you to be his nurse. You just discharged your last one so I figured you might be bored anyways.”

“You know me so well.” You smirked.

You walked into room three to introduce yourself and stood in shock. Your brain just kept repeating “Sebastian Stan”.

“Either I’m more adorable than I thought or you know who I am.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. That was unprofessional. My name is y/n. I was told that you requested me.”

“Yes, I did. I saw you in the hall, and I thought you were beautiful so I wanted to be able to talk to you.”

You were sure your face looked like a tomato. “Erm…thanks. So what brings you in?”

“I was helping my mom fix Christmas lights in her front yard, and I fell off of the ladder. Figured I should at least get my wrist checked out. Now I’m glad I came here.” He winked at you.

Sebastian Stan winked at you. Oh my gosh. Sebastian Stan winked at you. Calm down, y/n. Do your damn job.

“It’s good that you came in. Better to get things checked out now then to regret it later.”

Your coworker knocked on the door and came in. “Y/n, the doctor ordered for him to get an x-ray.” 

“Thanks, I’ll take him down.”

You got him to x-ray and while he was there the doctor told you to clean and bandage his wounds when he gets back.

You did what you were told. Luckily his wrist wasn’t broken, he would just have to wear a brace.

You were finishing telling him the doctors discharge instructions when he asked, “So after I’m discharged you aren’t my nurse anymore. So you could go on a date with me.”

“Technically, yes.”

“Great. Is tonight okay? When do you finish your shift?”

“In about 30 minutes.”

“I’ll wait outside for you then, y/n.” 

You finished discharging him and finished your charting. When you clocked out you headed outside. You didn’t expect him to actually be outside, but when you saw him you beamed. 

He smiled back. “Ready to go, pretty lady?”

All you could think was that Santa has some pretty powerful magic to be able to give you the only thing on your Christmas list. A date with Sebastian Stan.


End file.
